A. Field of the Invention
This relates to head gear, in particular, either a hat or a helmet to display a Mohawk haircut. If desired, it may also cover the head, which is contemplated.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to caps or head gear. There are also examples of head gear that have openings in the top section of the hat or cap.
A representative example of this type of device can be found at Stevenson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,145. In this reference there is a small opening in the top or center of the hat. The opening, however, does not extend from the front to the back of the hat.
Other examples in the prior art that have opening in ball caps include Griffith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,334. In this reference the openings are on the side of the cap to accommodate pigtails but the opening does not extend from front to back.
An example of a piece of head gear with a distinctive clump of hair can be found at Scott, D422,777, which is a piece of head wear with a decorative plume of Mohawk, which is not removable.
Other examples include Harris U.S. Publication 2007/0017001 which is a cap with a removable and rotatable visor and Tufano-Sisca U.S. Pat. No. 7,010,815, which is a cap for encircling the wearer's hair. Another example in the prior art can be found at Renteria, U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0143906 which is a cap with Velcro attachment panels.